Twisting and Shouting the Night Away
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: Inspired by the thumbnail. A short story I wrote for fun


RWBY One shot

Twisting and Shouting the Night Away

The story is my idea however it was inspired by things belonging to people who are grossly more talented than I am

The Beacon Dance was in full swing. Guests from all over Remnant were chatting, drinking, and dancing. Weiss had been the only member of Team RWBY looking forward to the dance until Neptune shot her down spectacularly. She was standing by herself with a cup of punch in her hand. She would occasionally bring the edge of the cup to her lips and take a sip and then return to pouting and grumbling about "how stupid boys were". Ruby, being a good friend and team captain, went over to console Weiss.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she put her hand on Weiss's shoulder. "There's plenty of fish in the sea. Ha! Get it?"

Weiss shot her an angry leer.

"Okay too soon, got it." Ruby uncomfortably smiled and excused herself to go get something to drink.

'Idiot.' Weiss blushed a bit. 'She's doesn't know how to read the mood at all but she's a good friend.'

"Hey Ruby." Pyrrha greeted.

"Hi Pyrrha. You look really pretty." Ruby complimented.

"You think so? I had trouble deciding between this and another dress."

"Totally. Is the rest of JNPR here too?"

"That's what I came to ask you. I haven't seen Jaune yet. Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him yet but I do see him I'll tell him that you're looking for him."

"Thanks Ruby." Pyrrha poured herself some punch and left.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh! Professor Ozpin." He had suddenly appeared next to Ruby. "Yes, it's a lovely party." Ruby spied her sister and Blake entering into the ballroom.

"Yang! Blake!" She shouted and waved her hand to get their attention. Yang saw her sister standing next to Ozpin. Blake followed Yang over to where Ruby was by the punch bowls.

"Took you two long enough." Ruby ribbed. Ever since she was a kid whenever there was a party Yang would spend countless hours trying to get her hair just right.

"Sorry, I had trouble picking out what bow I wanted to wear." Blake apologized.

"That looks just like your regular bow." Ruby pointed out.

"No this one is dark grey. My regular bow is jet-black however I also own midnight black, charcoal, and onyx bows."

Ruby stared blankly at Blake waiting for the punch line but it never came.

"This place is really hopping." Yang remarked, looking around at the numerous people on the dance floor jiving to the music.

"Why not join them Miss Xiao Long?" Encouraged Ozpin. "I organized this event so that the students could have fun. We professors have already enjoyed our youth."

Yang smiled. "Thanks Professor Ozpin. C'mon sis let's dance until our feet hurt." She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Wait hold on, my drink." Ruby protested.

"I'll hold it for you." Ozpin took Ruby's glass and smiled.

"Thanks Professor Ozpin." Said as she disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

"Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin gave a sideways glance.

"Oh no. I'm not really much of a dancer." She denied the invitation. Instead of a DJ Ozpin had arranged for a Rock and Roll cover band to play music. Although most of the kids had never heard the songs before they were still having a blast flailing their arms and swinging their hips to the rhythm. Yang took her sister's hands in her's and twisted back and forth. Weiss watched Ruby and Yang dancing and grew a bit jealous.

'It looks like they're having fun but I can't just walk up and interrupt them.'

"How's it going?" Weiss turned her head to the left and saw Sun. She crossed her arms, raised her nose in a haughty fashion and turned her head the opposite direction.

"What do you want? By the way, could you tell that clown I never want to see him again."

"Easy, easy." Sun tried to calm her down. "Neptune didn't mean to hurt you. He's shy that's all."

"Hmph!" Weiss puffed out her cheeks. "Men are all bozos."

Sun rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I make it up to you somehow? I would hate to have you stay mad at Neptune for the rest of the festival."

Weiss suddenly had an idea. "Come with me." She took Sun's hand rather forcefully and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Hey! Yow! You're crushing my hand!" He complained but Weiss didn't lessen her grip. She approached Ruby and Yang who were too busy dancing to notice her and Sun walking towards them.

"Ahem." Weiss cleared her throat. This got the attention of Ruby and Yang who momentarily stopped dancing. "If you don't mind can we switch partners?" Weiss asked Yang. Yang looked to her sister for approval. Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." Yang responded. Weiss traded Sun for Ruby.

"Wanna dance?" Yang asked offering Sun her hand.

"I'd be glad to." The two picked up where Ruby and Yang left off.

"Wow Weiss you're really good at this." Weiss spun Ruby around and then dipped her down.

"My father had me take some dance classes." Weiss revealed. Pyrrha was glad her friends were having a good time but Jaune still hadn't shown up. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She wheeled around and came face with face Jaune.

"There you are. What are you wearing?" Jaune was wearing a knee length dress and matching sneakers.

"I made a bet with you, didn't I?"

Pyrrha covered her mouth and snickered. "You look ridiculous."

"Well I think fits me quite nicely." He put one hand behind his head and the other on his hip and struck a pose.

"Alright but can you dance in that?" Pyrrha asked skeptically.

"Of course." They joined the rest of the dancers. Jaune's attire raised a few eyebrows but most people were too busy grooving to care. Blake found it more and more difficult to resist the hypnotic tempo of the band and eventually mustered up the courage to approached Sun and Yang. "Mind if I steal him from you?"

"Not at all." Yang beamed. She slapped Sun on the back a bit too hard causing him to latch onto Blake for support nearly knocking her over.

"Sorry." Sun quickly removed his arms from around Blake's back

"Mmm." Blake hummed. The two were flushed with embarrassment.

"Have fun but not too much fun.' Yang winked.

"Geez, can you believe her I bet she did that on purpose." Blake accused.

"Oh well no harm done I suppose." Sun took Blake's hand and spun her around.

She smiled and quickly became a victim of the beat. Yang set her sights on Jaune who was attempting to teach Pyrrah how to Mash Potato.

"You put your foot in like this and your foot like, Hey!" He was suddenly lifted up off the ground from behind.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing with a stiff like him?" Yang joked. "Move over Jauney boy." She set Jaune down to the side and proceeded to start dancing with Pyrrah. Jaune frowned but he then chuckled and shook his head. Pyrrah looked over at Jaune and did the same.


End file.
